Reaper of France
by Zarosian Chaos
Summary: You think I care that my younger brother was falsely declared the 'Boy-Who-Lived? You're wrong. You think I care that the Potter's ignorance led to me becoming something they couldn't possibly comprehend? You're wrong. You think I care that I now have friends, family, and a super-hot Veela girlfriend in France? Well...now you're getting somewhere. Powerful!Harry Wrong!BWL Guilds


**Not your average Harry Potter Story. Nor your average Wrong Boy Who Lived story. You think you've seen everything? Well, you obviously haven't met me, and you sure as **_**hell**_** have not read this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If you could write stories with your mind, I would be the fastest writer ever. Then I would be rich and buy the rights to Harry Potter. Due to lack of progress in that area, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**October 31****st****, 1981**

Lord Voldemort was not one to participate in missions that his faithful Death Eaters could carry out. Nor was he one to believe the prophecies that came from a drunken woman that only may be a seer. But, here he was, walking towards the home of the Potter's in Godric's Hollow, with his mind set on destroying the Potter brothers.

The older of the two siblings, was Harrison James Potter. This was the one he was least worried about. Despite being three years older than his younger counterpart, he had not produced a single act of accidental magic, nor had he reacted to the Magical Stimulus Test **(1)** that he was given at birth.

The younger of the Potter brothers, was Richard Evan Potter. Although this brother was only age one, he proved to be the stronger of the two during the MST and was recorded to have a magical strength of 110, which was a bit above the average score. While this would normally not mark the child as a significant threat to the Dark Lord, the prophecy foretold that one of the two boys would have the strength to rival his own, and possibly enough to destroy him. Of course, according to his theory, the prophecy would only come into effect if the child of the prophecy would be allowed to mature, which he would certainly not permit.

The other child that the prophecy could have referred to, Neville Longbottom, was the same age as Richard. However, there were two particular reasons why Voldemort did not believe that Longbottom was a threat. One, Longbottom was a pure-blood, while the Potter siblings were half-bloods. The prophecy said that he would mark someone as his equal, and the man who was once Tom Riddle Jr. knew that if he marked Longbottom as his equal, then his heritage could provide him with the strength to overcome the Dark Lord. The Potters, on the other hand, were half-blood, and he believed that the filthy muggle blood that ran through their veins would provide him with an advantage over them, even though he himself was a half-blood.

Two, he could not take the name 'Longbottom' seriously. There was always the chance that in some final battle between Light and Dark, he would break into a fit of laughter at a crucial moment. Also, would he want someone with the name 'Longbottom' to have power on the level of his own?

Now, the Dark Lord had gone over his plan several times until he was certain of its perfection. One of the errors that had come up in his plan was one Severus Snape. He knew that although his Potions Master was loyal to him, he had an old friendship with Lily Potter ne Evans. Even after the two parted ways during their fifth years at Hogwarts, he knew that Snape still desperately clung to the ridiculous notion that Lily still loved him. If he had stuck with the original plan to kill the elder Potters, and then go for the two brothers, then there would be a good chance that Severus would betray him. While losing one Death Eater would not be much of a problem, decent Potion brewers were difficult to come by these days. So instead, he decided on simply incapacitating the married couple. There was always the option of torturing the two of them later, which apparently was a great stress reliever (however it was not recommended by most therapists).

The other glaring error consisted of one of the many repercussions of the Potter's deaths. Peter Pettigrew, codenamed Wormtail by the other Marauders, had been a Death Eater for a few years before the Potters had gone into hiding. Due to being a rat Animagus, he was an invaluable spy to Voldemort, and he would most likely be the first one killed after he attacked the Potter's safe house in Godric's Hollow. He knew for a fact that one Sirius Black knew about Peter being the Secret-Keeper, and would immediately know who betrayed the Potters. It was common knowledge in Pureblood circles that Wormtail had inadequate dueling skills, and wouldn't last two minutes in a fight against Black. Therefore, to avoid losing his top spy, Peter Pettigrew had been relocated to Voldemort's personal headquarters until Black was dead. While this would be considered a great honor by most purebloods who had not visited the Dark Lord's HQ, most Death Eaters personally shuddered at the thought of living in the same building as their master.

Thus, with his plan perfected, it was put into action. Bellatrix Lestrange, along with her husband and his brother, were to attack Longbottom Manor, while he himself would attack the Potter's safe house. He had considered sending Barty Crouch Jr., a recent recruit to the Death Eaters, with Bellatrix's group to attack the Longbottoms, but he decided against it, as this was a rather crucial mission to his well-being.

So, after Apparating **(2) **into the middle of a street approximately a quarter of a mile away from where the Potters were hiding, Lord Voldemort began his stroll- do Dark Lords stroll? - down the pavement in the rather gloomy village. A small muggle boy, who could not be any older than six, walked up to him and complimented him on his nice 'costume'. A single look in the child's direction, caused all the color in his face to drain away, and he backed off rather quickly in the direction of his parent. One curse could stop any chance that this child would reach his parent, but Voldemort thought better of it, not wanting to give any warning to the Potters that they had been betrayed.

He stopped in front of the fence separating two small Victorian-era houses, and removed a piece of parchment from his long, silky robes. A messy scrawl belonging to Peter Pettigrew displayed the words '_The Potter's Hideaway may be found at 13 Augustus Lane, in Godric's Hollow'. _A house began to stretch into existence between the two other residences, seemingly out of nowhere. As it grew, the other dwellings on the street were shunted sideways, to make room for the new building.

It was a small **(3)** cottage, with only two floors, although with an Undetectable Extension Charm, it could be have numerous levels and defenses. The yard in front of the Dark Lord was surrounded with a wrought iron fence, which hinted that the inhabitants of the cottage were more than the average common folk that resided in the nearby dwellings. What amused him was that for all means and purposes, the fence gate was open, although only slightly. Not only that, but there weren't even any Identification Wards, that would alert the residents of incoming intruders. That meant the Potter's wouldn't even know he was there, until he blasted the front door off its hinges. Something he began to do for theatrical effect, and for his own personal amusement. There was nothing more entertaining then seeing the shocked look on the victim's face when he strode through the doorway, which no longer had a door.

A sneer began to grow on his face as he walked up the path to the Potter's Hideaway.

**/\/\/\**

James Charles Potter considered himself a man with decent parenting skills. Sure, he payed slightly more attention to his youngest, but that was only because he needed to show him how magicals did things. Harry… well, he was most likely going to go to a muggle primary school, and not have anything to do with magic in general. He still would occasionally try to chat with his oldest, but conversations usually turned awkward due to his oldest child's tendency to give as short as possible answers to any questions he asked. He began to see the Dark Lord's point, that non-magicals were less intelligent then those with magic, and his son's status as an unofficial squib was not helping matters.

Of course, his wife, Lily, did her best to pay equal attention to both children, no matter their statuses magical-wise. Whenever James would begin a conversation with Richard (as much as a conversation can be between a 21 year old man and a child who had only been alive for a year) about how great of a prankster he would be once he reached Hogwarts, the muggle-born witch would take Harry aside to read with him in the Potter Family Library, or slip him a small candy.

But now that they were forced to the Potter Hideaway, a retreat of sorts whenever a Potter had to back out of the public eye during times of war, they had only a small selection of books they took with them, and their supply of candy was running low due to not being able to visit a muggle grocery store.

Both Sirius and Remus, like Lily, did their best to pay equal attention to both children, though for different reasons. Sirius, being raised by the Ancient and Noble House of Black (or how Sirius put it, the Arse-Filled and No-Brained Hut of Black) was treated like an outcast due to his status as a Gryffindor, whereas family had the remarkable achievement of being a "Slytherin-only" family, literally. Of course, this may have to do with the fact that they disinherited anyone who dared become anything but a student from the snake house, but that was beside the point. Sirius knew what it was like to be treated as though he was nothing but filth, and he didn't want Harrison to be treated the same way he was.

Remus, on the other hand, was taking a more long term perspective at what James's lack of interest in Harry could lead to. As a werewolf, he had a rather difficult time finding an occupation in the British Wizarding world, and he didn't have the muggle qualifications to get even a middle class job in the world that did not know of his affliction. Squibs had similar difficulties in finding work. Almost no magical employers would hire Squibs with fair pay, due to believing that they were lower class citizens. Although if they went to muggle primary and secondary school (and possibly a university later on) they had a good chance of making a living for themselves, they had to do it with the knowledge that they could have been born with magic, knowing how great they would have been if only their, well, whatever it was that gave them the ability to do magic was not flawed. So, it was because of this that Remus decided to pay equal attention to both children, instead of just lathering it on Richard.

James knew the opinions of the two Marauders and his wife, and while he respected their reasons, didn't mean he had to have the same mindset that they did. What surprised him the most, was the opinion of the last Marauder. Peter Pettigrew actually believed that Harrison was inferior to his younger counterpart. When he first heard this, he couldn't believe that the weakest Marauder, the one considered by most to being nearly a Squib, would truly be the largest opposition to the equal treatment of his two sons. James appreciated his opinion the most, even if the rat Animagus wasn't around that much nowadays.

This was also the reason why he had left Sirius in charge of the brothers while he and his wife attended a Halloween ball at the Ministry.

Out of the three Marauders that could have been the spy (not counting himself, he knew that much) Padfoot was the one who he knew could not have been the spy. The fact that Wormtail was taking a more Pureblood perspective on many issues unnerved the Head of the House of Potter greatly. He knew this reason was rather silly, and that not every Pureblood was a Death Eater, but it still was slightly creepy that the shortest Marauder seemed to be maturing in ways no one thought possible.

Remus had always been there to help all of them at school, and never openly betrayed them. Sure, the professors sometimes caught wind of James and Sirius's more dangerous pranks even after they had covered their tracks carefully, but Moony never admitted that he was the one to betray his friends. The werewolf also seemed to be distracted whenever he was at an Order meeting, though on every occasion James asked, he would always come up with some excuse, usually that he did not get enough sleep the previous night, or that the transformation that had taken place on the last full moon had exhausted him, etc. It was rather obvious that he had a secret of some kind, and one he was not trusting his friends to keep, similar to how he had hidden his lycanthropy from them. This could mean that he was the Death Eater scum that caused the death of so many from the Order of the Phoenix. Or, it could be that he was being paranoid, but regardless, he wasn't going to leave his own flesh and blood with a possible spy, now was he?

Sirius had the least amount of evidence against him that he might be the spy. He had constantly proved himself an asset to Dumbledore's group of vigilantes, and never strayed from the path of Light. Even though he had been raised in a notable Dark house, he had done everything possible to separate himself from his blood relations, even moving out before sixth year. In his eyes, this was a good enough reason to leave him to babysit his children, as Sirius claimed all Pureblood balls were 'gloomy' and 'unoriginal'.

Unbeknownst to him, the one man that stood between the Dark Lord of Britain and his two sons, was knocked out drunk

**/\/\/\**

Sirius Black, unofficial heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, dog Animagus, Marauder, and nicknamed the 'Dogfather', was passed out drunk on the floor of the Potter's safehouse. It wasn't as though he minded babysitting for his friends' children, it was more that it was currently Halloween night, and there was no way in hell he wasn't going to be drunk. While he may not follow traditional Pureblood customs, he followed the Marauder ones, one that stated he must he piss-drunk on All Hallow's Eve.

So, when the front door was blown inward off its hinges, with one Lord Voldemort imperiously striding through the door frame, Padfoot did _not _rush from the siblings' room, to find the source of the disturbance. He did _not _begin with some witty banter, before falling into a dueling stance, to prepare for the fight of his life. And lastly, he did _not _hold off the Dark Lord or die trying.

Needless to say, Tom Marvolo Riddle was _not _pleased that his enemies state of mind prevented him from going through with formalities that usually were prior to the destruction of his could-be-equal. He kicked Black in the ribs, only for him to roll over, and mumble something in his intoxicated slumber. The self-styled Dark Lord growled at the limp form of the Marauder, and pointed his Phoenix feather wand at him, murmuring _"Imperio"_.

Black lifted himself off the floor, walked down the hallway towards where Voldemort presumed the Floo would be, and he vaguely heard him shout "The Leaky Cauldron". It was almost convenient, really, that the dog Animagus was drunk, as otherwise his Imperious curse might not have been able to convince his normally strong mind to commit mass murder. With a bit of luck, a mass muggle killing would take place, Pettigrew's name as the spy would be cleared, and the one person that could be his bane would be dead, all within the hour. This also meant that his Potions Master would not be tempted to leave him, as there was now little to no chance of Lily dying. Although if he had killed James…

The Dark Lord shook his head. This was no time for frivolous thoughts. He was here to kill the Potter brothers, and no one else. He could always assign Bellatrix a follow-up mission, if he later decided that the elder Potters should die, anyways. He raised his wand in the direction of the younger Potter, about to cast his trademarked Death Curse, when he paused. Was he really about to kill the person who would be his equal in power? Usually, it was the eldest heir of an Old family that would inherit the majority of his ancestors power. This was a fact that was mostly overlooked by the Light families, but a definitive factor in who could be his downfall nonetheless. He ran a quick scan over the conscious, but not moving body of Harry James Potter.

Voldemort, the leader of the Dark, one of the strongest wizards of the decade, laughed. Those fools! Those petty, arrogant, hypocritical fools! Just because one person-no, wizard, started out at 0 during the MST, didn't mean that their magic would remain that way. But look at the child now! He looked almost determined, as he sat on the ground near his baby brother, looking what would soon be his death in the eye. Over the course of four years, the bane of his existence already had the power of a strong third year Hogwarts student. The only thing different, was that it seemed to be more raw, untamed almost. But if this child could ever learn to control it…

It could not be allowed to happen. There was no doubt in his mind now that this was the true child of Prophecy. His wand hand drifted upwards, towards the one who he know _knew_ was the real Chosen One, the one that would mean his downfall. As he spoke the dreadful words that had ended so many lives, the familiar green light began to grow on the end of his wand, and once he finished the incantation, the jet of emerald light left it, flying in the direction of the elder brother. And it struck, and Voldemort let out a short laugh of triumph.

But the child did not die. Harry sat there, nonchalantly glancing downwards as the shining green light slowly began to fade from his skin. Tom Riddle growled. There wasn't a single living thing in the world that couldn't die, and there was no way in _hell_ that this would be the exception. His wand was in the process of its usual motion, with the curse on the tip of his tongue, when the original Death Curse acted.

Shadows poured in from every corner of the room, and with the casual flick of a hand that had not lost all of its baby fat, the darkness flew across the room, and smacked the Dark Lord's wand out his hand. Voldemort stared as his wand hit the wall on the other side of the room. It wasn't as though he couldn't use some of his limited skills in Wandless Magic to retrieve it, it was more of what was in the way.

Harry James Potter, _smiled_ at the Dark Lord. It was almost scary about how this child looked on condescendingly towards him. And then, he pointed his slightly pudgy hand at him.

And the darkness obeyed.

Slivers of black was all that Tom Marvolo Riddle could see before he was wrapped in a cocoon of shadows, and they began contracting. All the air in his lungs left him, and his attempt to scream only allowed the shadows to enter his mouth, and begin their journey in ruining his inner organs.

From the outside, this happened over a period of 30 seconds. Then, with one swipe of his small hand, the shadows _squeezed_. Harry giggled as blood and pieces of Voldemort rained around him from where the Dark Lord once stood. A piece of bone whacked Richard in the forehead, causing him to begin to bawl, after a crescent moon shaped mark was left there. The elder Potter sibling was still giggling, although he wasn't too sure what just had happened. He felt like he was coming off of a sugar high, and whatever ability he had just used was the cause of it. All he knew was that snake man went boom like a piñata.

An older woman who looked like she could have been someone's grandmother strode through the doorway into the room. She had dark silver hair, that looked like it was losing its shine, in a ponytail hanging down her back. The woman wore a long, black cloak which seemed to have been made out of an unidentifiable material. She glanced down at the wailing baby, and the still-giggling toddler, both drenched in red liquid. A hand worn with age reached out, tracing the lightning bolt scar that was a part of the price that the Chosen One's power cost. "Soon" she murmured to herself. "Soon." She walked into the wall, being absorbed by the shadows as she went.

** /\/\/\**

Hours later, Lily and James Potter arrived home to find the doorway in shambles. They rushed into their hideaway, with James rushing to the Floo to get help, while Lily hurried up the stairs to check on her boys. To say she was frightened by the sight she came across was an understatement. Blood stained the walls, with pieces of gore and bone scattered across the room. Richard was howling with tears, and had a large crescent shaped scar on his forehead that was bleeding heavily. Harrison had a less noticeable lightning bolt shaped scar that had stopped bleeding an hour ago, and he just looked amused by his current predicament.

Within minutes, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore (and James) dashed through the door to join Lily in a stunned state at the event that had taken place hours prior. Dumbledore was the first to recover, and his eyes immediately went to the bleeding spot on the youngest Potter's forehead, ignoring the cheerful older sibling completely. Once he fully realized what had just happened, drawing conclusions from the amount of blood, the scar on Richard's forehead, the odd state of Harrison (which he automatically assumed the 'squib' was reacting badly to the amount of magic that had just taken place) and the lack of the Dark Lord's presence in the room, he straightened up to make his announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Dumbledore proclaimed, a smile beginning to grow on his face. "I give you the Boy-Who Lived, and the Chosen One. Richard Evan Potter."

They had no idea how wrong they were.

** Wow, that took a while. Let's see, I was MIA for several months, huge apology for that. For those of you who read my other stories, these take priority. I'm just no in the Naruto 'mood', and can't write that fanfic to save my life right now. Sorry. Check my profile page to see the rest of my story statuses.**

** On the other hand, wow, 3,768 words in this chapter. New record. I will most likely be updating this chapter first, as the ending was a bit rushed. It's 9:30, and I still need to pack for this week long vacation I'm going on, so I just wanted to get this out. For the record, I'm just entering High School, AND am American, so I have NO IDEA how to make this seem British. I'll do my best, but no promises. Expect weekly updates. Maybe. Not this week, obviously. Just tell me what you think.**

**1) Magical Stimulus Test. It will be explained more after I get back, but it's mainly you're basic check to test for Squibs. I'm sorta against the whole 'drop your kid out the window and see if he bounces' method. But if it works for Neville's uncle, well, good for him. **

**2) Is Apparating capitalized? For that matter, did I get any other capitalizations right? May need some help on this, as I am a Grammar Freak.**

** 3)What type of house did the Potters have? I want to be more detailed on that part, so if anyone knows, it would be appreciated if you help.**


End file.
